Nightmares aren't good company
by ClumsyCapitolUnicorn
Summary: This is a Kabby one-shot set after MW. Abby cannot sleep, so she goes out for air, not expecting a certain persons company.


**AN: Ok, this is a one-shot set after 2x16 (which I've only seen Kabby gifs of because I cannot help myself. Cannot wait when this ep airs in the UK, SO MANY KABBY STUFF!).**

Abby woke up screaming loudly. She snapped open her eyes, to find she wasn't in Mount Weather, but lying in one of the beds in medical. Abby tried to get her fast heart rate to calm down, and looked down at her leg. It was hurting, and the nightmare had only made her more aware of the pain now. She had been dreaming she was in Mount Weather, and they were drilling into her. She'd been surrounded by the mountain men, who were laughing, while she screamed and struggled against the straps on her arm, legs and neck. Then she had felt the pain and woke up.

Abby looked around. Surprisingly, her loud screams had not woken any of the others up. She saw Raven move a little, but other than that, everyone was still asleep. She and the rest of the people who had been drilled into, had been in medical for a day, to be kept an eye on, before they could be seen fit to recover in their own tents. It was a bit crowded, but there had been no complaints, and most of the people took comfort, knowing they weren't alone. Abby felt alone. Most of the people in here, were the kids who had been at Mount Weather.

While they had all been in here, most of the kids had woken up from nightmares, so it wasn't surprising for everyone to hear screams. Abby was glad no one had woken up, thanks to her scream.

Abby could feel the tears she had cried, falling down her face. She wiped them away with the sleeve of her sweater, and tried to breathe in and out, till she felt calm. There was no way she could get back to sleep now. She had to get some air. Abby slowly stepped up from her bed, holding in a cry, as her leg began to hurt. Noticing her boots at the side, Abby put each one on, the one going on her injured leg, taking a little slower to put on.

Abby got up, swearing as her leg kept hurting, the pain increasing at every little step. "Abby," she heard a small voice call her name. She looked around to see who had called her name. She spotted Raven awake, lifting her head a little.

"What are you doing up, this early in the morning?" Raven whispered. There was no point lying."I can't sleep, so I'm going to sit outside for a bit," Abby whispered back. Raven stared at her before giving a nod.

"Hey, at least use these then," Raven said, eyeing the crutches next to her. Abby picked them up, careful not to make any noise. "You sure?," she asked. "I'm sure. Just take it easy, though," Raven replied. "Thanks, Raven," Abby said. "No problem," she muttered, before lying back down on her bed.

Abby used the crutches to walk out of medical, grateful for the support. She made it outside, noticing there was no one but a few guards, out. It was very early, indeed. Abby made her way to an empty chair, that had been left out by someone, to sit down. Abby sighed, as she relaxed her body, feeling the air on her face. It was slightly cold, but Abby wasn't too fussed.

Abby had been relaxing, when her name was called, once again. "Abby?" This time, however, it was much deeper, and sounded worried. Abby looked up, to see Marcus half running, half limping, towards her. "What are you doing out here? You should be resting," he said, softly, looking her over, to see if she was ok.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get some fresh air," she replied, quietly. Marcus gave her a knowing look, before leaning down to sit at her side, on the ground. "Want to tell me?," he asked her, looking at her with his brown eyes, softly.

"Nightmare," she muttered, and that was all he needed to know. She suddenly felt his hands reach into hers. Abby looked down at their hands. This had been the second time he'd held her hand. She kind of liked it. They were warm, gentle, and made her feel safe, and less alone. He squeezed her hand lightly, and she squeezed back. He gave her a small smile.

"I don't like being in medical," she admitted, after a few minutes of silence. "It get's lonely in there," she continued, looking at their hands again.

"I am sure you'll be able to go back to your tent, later. You'll just have to take it easier, and use crutches," he told her. Abby nodded, giving him a small smile, at that.

"Tell you what, I can spend the day with you, so you don't get bored?" he said. "Are you trying to get out of your work?," she asked, giving him a grin. He chuckled. "Thanks, Marcus," she said, looking into his eyes. "No problem, Abby," he replied, looking back.

"Guess I should go back in, now," she said sadly, eyeing medical unhappily. She went to get up, but hissed, as the pain started in her leg again. Marcus got up and stood in front of her. "Easy, Abby, let me help," he said. Marcus put out his hands, and she grabbed onto them.

He slowly pulls her up, and she fights back a cry, as she puts pressure on her leg. But Marcus hears. Marcus puts his arm around her waist, stroking her shoulder, as she felt the pain get worse. Suddenly, she felt Marcus scoop his arm under her legs carefully, and his other arm holding protectively onto her waist. Abby automatically put her hand on his shoulder.

Marcus was looking at her awkwardly. "I thought this might be easier, so you don't have to walk," he mumbled. "Thanks," Abby said, not being able to stop the smile that appeared on her face.

Marcus carried Abby back into medical, where everyone was still sleeping, except for Raven. "Got caught, huh?," she said, grinning at Abby in Marcus's arms.

Marcus walked over to Abby's temporary bed, and placed her down carefully. He even pulled the covers over her. Abby noticed Raven smirking, and blushed. Marcus seemed to notice Raven smirking, and cleared his throat. "So, uh...you all good?," he asked, giving her a small smile.

Abby nodded, then smiled. "Yes. Thank you, Marcus," she spoke. Then he was still stood there, staring at her. Abby couldn't help but look at him back. "Oh, where are my crutches?," Raven interrupted, causing them to stop staring at the otherr, and look over at the young mechanic.

"Sorry, Raven. I left them outside," Abby apologised. "I'll go get them, Marcus told her, giving her one last smile, before leaving medical.

Abby immediately missed his presence. She noticed Raven staring at her, one eyebrow raised. "Don't start, Raven," she warned, trying to sound stern, but she failed, as Marcus had came back as quick as he had left, making her head snap up eagerly. The young mechanic just laughed, while Marcus looked at her confusingly, placing the crutches down, then looking at Abby for the answer to why Raven was laughing, only to see she was blushing.

_Damn it, Raven_, Abby thought, confused as to why she was feeling like this, all of a sudden.

**AN: There we go! I would love reviews, they make me smile. Hoped you liked this!**


End file.
